


【許墨x你】燈火[R-18] (車文補檔)

by Elysium107061129



Category: BG - Fandom, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M, Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice Spoilers, 許墨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysium107061129/pseuds/Elysium107061129
Relationships: 许墨X妳 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	【許墨x你】燈火[R-18] (車文補檔)

▧▧▧  
  
  
「湯圓節快樂！」一進門後，她便丟下許墨衝進了廚房，雙手端著湯鍋走了出來。  
  
難怪一進家便聞到了似曾相似的香味，他認識女孩後才逐漸明白的味道，甜膩的，淡淡的奶香，許墨壓抑著體內的燥熱，喉間的聲音有些嘶啞，「這就是你剛才不吃元宵的原因？」  
  
「對呀、有芝麻的、紅豆的、抹茶的……我花了一下午做了這些，如果吃不下怎麼辦！」她小心地將元宵盛進了骨瓷碗裡，還撒了些花生粒作點綴，「雖然有點醜，但你必須吃光！」  
  
「嗯，餓了。」  
  
「哎？你剛不是吃了很多嗎？」

許墨慢條斯理地啃上女孩的耳垂，灼熱的呼息噴彿在她的耳側，聲音輕的像惑人墮落的魔鬼，「不夠。」  
  
瓷製的湯匙落在桌上一聲微微鈍響，男人滾燙的唇緩緩遊走，從耳後、脖頸，一直到輕輕凹陷的鎖骨，女孩被困在他的雙臂間，後腰磕在冰涼的桌面，面色潮紅的低低咿啞，「……你、你昨天不是說……」  
  
「傻女孩，你都說是昨天的事……」許墨一手解著她身後的拉鍊，修長的手指像是在彈奏樂曲，在衣物褪去的瞬間優雅的順著脊骨向下，那些被接觸過的肌膚像是無數星火被點燃般，女孩覺得自己難受極了。  
  
「換個地方……」她不知道自己的聲音在男人耳裡軟成什麼樣，昏黑的室內僅有窗邊帶來一絲明亮，他的眸在光所照不進的黑暗裡幽暗而深邃。  
  
「好。」許墨沉沉的應了聲，把女孩的雙腿環在他的腰間，將人輕輕抱起往臥室走去。  
  
懷裡的人兒似乎因為走動間無意觸碰的滾燙身子顫的更厲害了，寂寥的夜色裡他難得撕去了溫潤如玉的本性，惡趣味的在她耳邊低笑，「今晚我會好好幫你消食的。」  
  
她原本像是要說些什麼，但在背躺在柔軟的床舖上，看見男人解開腕間的鈕扣時便頓時喪失了語言能力，這人明知道自己最看不得他這種制服誘惑，卻每次都這樣慢慢的、遠遠的勾她心神。  
  
「急什麼，時間很充裕。」終於，男人棲身而上，精實的身軀並不如他唇齒和手心的滾燙，微微冰涼的，伏在女孩的身上讓她心裡竄出一陣酥麻。  
  
此時的許墨像是個極好的獵手，對於身下這個早已無法逃出生天的獵物胸有成足，也不俐落地將其拿下，而是富有耐心，緩慢地逗弄著。  
  
月色之中，她身無寸縷，純白的幾乎聖潔，但頸側與鎖骨間被他吮出的印跡像是彩蝶眷戀的繁花，使她妖冶媚人；他接著溫柔地吻上了峰頂，上頭的紅梅被啃咬後越發嬌艷。  
  
她的身子抖的更厲害了。  
  
那雙細細白白的腿像是在渴求著些什麼，不斷地在床單上摩娑，漲紅的臉不住嗚咽也不直白地說出渴求，只是紅著幼獸般的眼神無聲討饒。  
  
「不行，妳還沒準備好。」男人冷酷地拒絕，粗啞的嗓子能聽出他同樣在忍受些什麼，但那張覆著一層淡淡欲色的臉龐卻仍是雲淡風輕。  
  
許久，他終於轉移了目標，把手指探向了幽秘的入口，毫無意外地沾上一抹濕濡，那張淡漠的臉有了些溫度。  
  
女孩見許墨眼底壓不住的愉悅之情氣得想翻身下床，而後又被輕輕的按了回去，嘴上說著安撫的話，又輕輕啄了啄她的唇，但他的手仍在那處溫柔而細膩的開發著，節奏或快或慢，兩邊的表現簡直不像同一個人似的。  
  
當她終於準備好之後，床單已經溼了一小塊，許墨對於每次女孩都要紅著脖子縮著臉的樣子早已見怪不怪，他也不強求她一定要在此刻看自己，只是讓她握住他的灼熱，緩緩指引他進入。  
  
負距離相觸的瞬間，男人終於發出了今晚的第一聲低吟，他並不是個重慾望的人，但遇見了她之後，所有的認知都被重新定義。  
  
他吻上了她的嘴，舌頭強硬地勾弄著她的，津液交換間發出羞人的水漬聲，任誰都不會知道，從容沉穩的年輕教授會在幽暗的夜色裡，躁動的像是對毒藥上癮的狂徒。  
  
想著她今晚對他說的年年月月和圓滿，心裡滿滿的柔情，最後溫柔地在她身上起舞。

她就是他一生的解藥。餘生的圓滿。

  
夜，還很長呢。  
  
元宵，等之後再重新燙來吃吧。  
  
  
  
  
——fin.


End file.
